customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biscuit the Dog
For more information of the ''Biscuit ''franchise as a whole, see Biscuit (franchise). Biscuit the Dog (also known as simply Biscuit or Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (the latter name is a misnomer, and is used as an attempt to hook pre-schoolers and younger audiences to watching the series)) is a Canadian/American animated sitcom based on the Adventures of Pets book series. It premiered on September 7, 1998 on YTV, made its American debut on Nickelodeon on August 16, 1999, and aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from March 10, 2000 to July 17, 2016 (in order to keep up with its increasing popularity with the channel's target audience). Plot Based on the Adventures of Pets book series (and its 1950's theatrical animated adaptions) featuring the same characters, Biscuit is a fully-animated sitcom for teenagers that focuses on the misadventures of the titular Golden Retriever and his friends as they go through life in the fictional universe of Dog Town (which is a large misnomer; there is way more than dogs in Dog Town). There are two versions of the programme; a half-hour version featuring only the animated part of the show, and a full-hour version featuring puppets, two animated stories, and live-action sequences laced between the feature presentation (the latter version was used only on Time Warner Cable Kids up until Season 15). Each episode focuses on a different topic (ex. the dangers of drug use, the adventures of either the young or adult characters, etc.), which is coupled up with a B-plot which is either loosely related or unrelated to the main topic of the overall episode. In the TWCK/AMCK-exclusive version, the episode starts out with a puppet sequence, where Biscuit and the rest of the plush toys in Sammy Brown's room do things related to the topic of the episode, followed by a 30-minute animated sequence, a 5-minute live-action sequence that too follows the topic of the day, another puppet sequence, and an additional animated sequence. Number of seasons Main article: [[List of Biscuit episodes|List of Biscuit episodes]] Snee-Oosh era (1998-2005) * Season 1 (Canadian airdate: September 7, 1998 to February 6, 1999; American airdate: August 16 to December 17, 1999; British airdate: 14 January to 23 March, 2000; TWCK airdate: March 20 to September 25, 2000) ** Released on DVD on November 5, 2002 ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 15, 2013 * Season 2 (Canadian airdate: August 16, 1999 to March 7, 2000; American airdate: February 25 to October 13, 2000; British airdate: 26 August to 17 November, 2000; TWCK airdate: March 26 to September 19, 2001) ** Released on DVD on August 26, 2003 ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 16, 2014 * Season 3 (Canadian airdate: September 4, 2000 to August 20, 2001; American airdate: November 13, 2000 to September 15, 2001; British airdate: 5 February, 2001 to 25 March, 2002; TWCK airdate: December 10, 2001 to October 17, 2002) ** Released on DVD on June 15, 2004 * Season 4 (Canadian airdate: October 30, 2001 to October 18, 2002; American airdate: April 13 to November 4, 2002; British airdate: 4 November, 2002 to 23 October, 2003; TWCK airdate: January 18 to September 23, 2003) ** Released on DVD on June 14, 2005 *Season 5 (Canadian airdate: December 4, 2002 to September 12, 2003; American airdate: March 24 to November 5, 2003; British airdate: 5 November, 2003 to 21 July, 2004; TWCK airdate: January 19 to October 3, 2004) **Released on DVD on June 13, 2006 *Season 6 (Canadian airdate: November 18, 2003 to August 12, 2004; American airdate: April 4 to November 26, 2004; British airdate: 17 September, 2004 to 25 May, 2005; TWCK airdate: February 4 to November 6, 2005) **Released on DVD on August 7, 2007 *Season 7 (Canadian airdate: November 4, 2004 to November 2, 2005; American airdate: January 31 to December 1, 2005; British airdate: 16 September, 2005 to 26 April, 2006; TWCK airdate: February 28, 2006 to January 5, 2007) **Released on DVD on July 22, 2008 Nickelodeon Animation Studios era (2006-2013) * Season 8 (Canadian/American airdate: March 1 to October 30, 2006; British airdate: 25 September, 2006 to 15 June, 2007; TWCK airdate: September 4, 2007 to May 6, 2008) ** Released on DVD on October 13, 2009 * Season 9 (Canadian/American airdate: November 5, 2006 to August 15, 2007; British airdate: 4 September, 2007 to 6 April, 2008; TWCK airdate: September 8, 2008 to April 6, 2009) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 25, 2010 * Season 10 (Canadian/American airdate: September 4, 2007 to June 26, 2008; British airdate: 26 July, 2008 to 6 April, 2009; TWCK airdate: April 7, 2009 to January 4, 2010) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 23, 2010 * Season 11 (Canadian/American airdate: July 30, 2008 to February 3, 2009; British airdate: 13 April to 4 October, 2009; TWCK airdate: October 10, 2010 to May 20, 2011) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 31, 2011 * Season 12 (Canadian/American airdate: August 15, 2009 to April 6, 2010; British airdate: 2 January to 4 June, 2010; TWCK airdate: September 5, 2011 to May 23, 2012) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on April 24, 2012 * Season 13 (Canadian/American airdate: September 6, 2010 to June 3, 2011; British airdate: 10 September, 2010 to 13 June, 2011; TWCK airdate: September 2, 2012 to June 4, 2013) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 4, 2012 * Season 14 (British airdate: 4 August, 2011 to 5 June, 2012; Canadian/American airdate: September 6, 2011 to June 2, 2012; TWCK airdate: September 5, 2013 to April 3, 2014) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on April 2, 2013 * Season 15 (British airdate: 31 August, 2012 to 5 February, 2013; Canadian/American airdate: September 18, 2012 to May 30, 2013; TWCK airdate: October 3, 2014 to June 25, 2015) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 4, 2014 DUCK Studios era (2013-present) * Season 16 (British airdate: 18 June to 20 December, 2013; Canadian/American airdate: October 2, 2013 to June 5, 2014; AMCK airdate: July 4, 2015 to March 3, 2016) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 9, 2015 * Season 17 (British airdate: 26 August, 2014 to 5 March, 2015; Canadian/American airdate: September 17, 2014 to May 31, 2015; TWCK airdate: July 11 to 17, 2016) ** Released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 1, 2016 * Season 18 (British airdate: 4 August, 2015 to 30 May, 2016; Canadian/American airdate: September 23, 2015 to June 24, 2016) ** To be released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2017 *Season 19 (British airdate: 28 June, 2016 to late 2016-early 2017; to be aired in North America starting September 2016) *Season 20 (To be aired in 2017) Characters Main article: [[List of Biscuit characters|List of Biscuit characters]] * The Narrator is an unseen character who, as the name implies, "pops up" to tell the viewer what is going on in the episode. There have been seven narrators over the course of the series: ** Nigel Hawthorne (1998-2000, first to second seasons (North America/United Kingdom)) ** Neil Morrissey (2001-2013, third to fifteenth seasons (UK)) ** Lewis Black (2000-2002, third to fourth seasons (NA), first to second seasons (2001 TWCK redub)) ** Jim Carrey (2002-2004, fifth to sixth seasons (NA)) ** Greg Proops (2004-2007, seventh to ninth seasons (NA), sixth season (2005 TWCK redub)) ** Marc Silk (2007-2013, tenth to fifteenth seasons (NA)) ** John Cleese (2013-present, sixteenth season onwards (NA/UK)) * Biscuit is a Golden Retriever and also the main protagonist of the series. He is a mischievous, yet intelligent and mostly good-tempered resident of aptly-named 123 Brown Street, and considers himself the leader of 123 Brown Street. Voiced by Michael Bell (1998-present) * B-Toner is an orange Bull Terrier and Biscuit's best friend. He is less fearless than his bigger and older peers, but is always ready to help out. Voiced by Tom Kenny (1998-2014) and Duncan Brannan (2014-present) * Flo is a pink cat with a long, flexible tail. She is tomboyish, passionate, and somewhat excitable, and is also the only female in the "fabulous five". Voiced by Carolyn Lawrence (1998-2013) and Angelina Wahler (2013-present) * Mr. Kenny is an oversized rat and the only 'adult' character in the main cast. He has an obsession with p****graphy (social networking in the TWCK redubs) and Reception Biscuit was launched to mostly positive reviews. Th Time Warner Cable Kids The show, because of the property it was based on quickly becoming a household name more than it had already been, was announced to air on Time Warner Cable Kids in October of 1999. This resulted with the production crew launching a scathing attack on Time Warner Cable, as the show was in no way intended to be a preschool or "baby" show in any way, shape, or form. When the show premiered on TWCK on March 10, 2000, ratings flew and both the target audience of the show and the target audience of the channel flocked over there to see it. By the time all TWCK providers had their sixth annual summer pledge drive in July 2000, Biscuit had become the channel's third most popular show, only being surpassed by ''Sesame Street'' and ''Arthur''. When Biscuit was aired on Time Warner Cable Kids, both the commercials and the bumpers called it Biscuit the ''Little Yellow Puppy. This is highly incorrect, as Biscuit himself is a medium-sized dog and not a puppy as the alternate title of the show claims. The name also forced the writers to make fun of the show being called this and the heavy editing done to make it more appropriate in an episode called The Phantom Baby Show(s), where Biscuit and B-Toner are driven to write a poorly-written preschool show pilot to compete with the other shows for younger children (this show would later become a near-end segment in the vein of another one of these during TWCK's airing of season 5). In August 2002, the production crew noticed this and told Time Warner Cable to stop, saying that this was affecting both their show's existence and the channel's audience, most of which were quick enough to realise the false advertising. Censorship and cultural reference altering When the second season was aired on TWCK in 2001, it had to be edited to not put too much emphasis on certain things, like gun violence, use of highly dangerous chemicals, and anything similar. While the first season aired the year prior with most episodes unaltered, the edits done to the second season were the beginning of the subsequent '''censorship of episode content and banning of certain episodes'. Because of the series' mostly violent nature compared to the other shows, it had to be either censored or edited to prevent violating any rules of the channel's programming regulations. Because of this, the "Fun with Guns" trilogy (season 2, episode 15, season 5, episode 24, and season 7, episode 2) all had to be altered severely to not encourage kids to use guns, and the Falcon Punch sequence in the former episode was censored out. In addition, "big-lipped alligator moments" and inappropriate parts of certain episodes were either edited or censored, and various episodes were banned from airing on TWCK due to extremely inappropriate content or language. For example, the episode "The Phantom Baby Show(s)" was banned as it made fun of the show's treatment on TWCK and the constant sending of other shows to "h*ll", all of which were disapproved of by a TWCK programme consultant. Dispute against Viacom In July 2016, the current production crew realised that Time Warner Cable Kids was screwing with the show, having called it ".......the Little Yellow Puppy" when it was at its peak, censored multiple episodes for appropriateness sake, banning three out of ten episodes for no reason, and replacing all British/Canadian references to make it as American as most of their shows. Agitated, they phoned American Movie Classics and Time Warner Cable about these, and when neglected after demanding to air the uncensored and banned episodes away from the other shows, a TWCK programme consultant said otherwise. Furiously, the two crews got in an enormous fight, everyone on TWCK's side declining the production crew's ideas every time. As a last resort, the TWCK crew won by a landslide, succeeding to threaten the production crew that the show would never air again if they continued acting up and doing so a day later. Consequently, this leaves seasons 17 (starting from episode 9), 18, and 19 hanging, as well as the original versions of certain episodes and the Tensors never seeing the light of day on the channel in question ever again. Four days after the phone-in dispute and the show's removal from Time Warner Cable Kids, Viacom, HiT Entertainment (who distributed the fourth and fifth seasons and the majority of Biscuit merchandise released between October 2001 and March 2003 in America and between October 2001 and September 2004 in the United Kingdom), AMC, Time Warner Cable, and the people involved in the production of the show were sent into peer counseling. The deal behind all of this was if no one agreed with Time Warner Cable's then-harsh treatment of the show, then production of half of the nineteenth season would be held back, the twentieth season would have to be aired in 2018 (ironically tying in with the 20th anniversary of the show and the 70th anniversary of the franchise as a whole), Time Warner Cable Kids would lose the rights to air anything related to the Biscuit franchise (whether it be any movie, show, or similar themed to either The Adventures of Pets Biscuit or Alyssa Satin Capucilli Biscuit), and a different animation company would have to be called in to co-animate the series with DUCK Studios. The trial went like this: * Time Warner Cable and HiT accused the writers attending of making fun of another show on TWCK both visually and verbally. In retaliation, someone who worked on the show during the Snee-Oosh era blamed HiT for treating the distribution of the show and the meaning of the word "sitcom" poorly, as their knowledge of the Biscuit brand was as weak as their knowledge of American religious media and they called Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie an "animated sitcom" when they had the rights to that show when it wasn't. * Both sides scathed eachother again. The resulting fight left three people getting kicked out of the room (one from Nickelodeon, one from HiT, and another from Film Roman) and whoever stayed horrified at such treatment. The leaders of the programming board at AMC and TWC (Ayden P. and Jomaribryan) were called in to solve the problem, which failed, as they both agreed that the show was named Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (hence the name of this article) instead of its proper name, Biscuit the Dog, which is taken as a large insult toward the production staff. Consequently, they also said that not only does Biscuit air on TWCK, the channel owns the rights to the show, and that it will be pulled out of cancellation regardless of any complaints. * Chris Viscardi, the current showrunner, also took the Little Yellow Puppy remark as an insult, and said that the American and Canadian Nickelodeon channels, as well as Comedy Central, all have the rights to air the show, and they can ask other international channels (BBC in the UK, Nickelodeon in Austraila, and TV Tokyo in Japan) to air the show if they have enough legal rights to do that. * Jomaribryan pulled out a press release from October 1999 and the contract made to air Biscuit-related meda on TWCK and argued otherwise. He also said if anyone continued protesting against TWCK's horrible treatment of the show, then they would, without Viacom's or anyone else's permission, pull the show out of channel-specific cancellation, and air it while calling it by the Little Yellow Puppy name instead of its normal title. The other people voted against this, and all sides were called out by another TWCK programme consultant. After all this happened, the production of the nineteenth season continued, and two of the four given punishments were handed out: Time Warner Cable Kids lost their privilege to air any Biscuit media on their channels and Film Roman was reported that they will not be co-animating the series after the nineteenth season finished production. On July 26, 2016, it was both announced that Primal Screen would co-animate the twentieth season with DUCK Studios and that Film Roman is done animating the series; having done so since 2000. Americanised Biscuit In the season 1 episode "Biscuit's Bargain", the policemen break away from attempting to gang up on Biscuit and Mr. Dumb to having a "private" conversation about the sales at Marks and Spencers. In all broadcasts of this particular episode on TWCK after November 2000, this line was cut out and was replaced with a reference to Marshalls. Since then, airings of any episode with a British or foreign reference thrown has had it edited out to avoid alienating anyone outside the US. Because TWCK is an American television channel, they highly recommend programming from their home country (there have been several aversions, however), and because Biscuit is a Canadian show (the production crew, however, is American) with several aspects of a British show thrown in, there has been many scenes cut out. Decline in quality (seasons 8-15) In 2005, Craig Bartlett and the majority of the Snee-Oosh production crew stepped down from their positions as producers, writers, etc. of the show. Th Merchandise Since the show's debut in 1998, the majority of Biscuit merchandise has been turned over to using elements of the show (character designs, voices, etc.). Some notable pieces of merchandise include: Random House The Adventures of Pets (originally published from 1949-1990; May 25, 1999-present) In 1998, Random House acquired the rights to publish the original The Adventures of Pets book series in which the franchise stemmed from, tying in with the announcement of new volumes of said books. The redesigned Adventures of Pets came out from May 25, 1999 to October 18, 2005. These reprints came with behind-the-scenes looks behind the publication of the books selected, as well as apparent "restorations" done by Classic Media. However, the restorations are instead less saturated than the illustrations in the original prints of the books, and the Commonwealth English language in the books were replaced with American English. Despite these changes, a box set released in 2006 has the un-restored illustrations intact. Eight new volumes of The Adventures of Pets came out on May 25, 1999, May 23, 2000, August 7, 2001, March 19, 2002, April 1, 2003, March 16, 2004, October 18, 2005, September 19, 2006, October 12, 2010, and November 5, 2013. Curiously, their illustrations, done by Denise Brunkus, the character designer for the current-day Biscuit, were as vibrant as the original un-restored 1950's-1980's books' illustrations, making the corresponding aforementioned books look darker in comparison. In 2013, Biscuit fan James Sharp came across cleaner, mint-condition versions of the first printings of the first 30 books on eBay. After getting in with Cathy Goldsmith at Random House, they decided to re-release the entire series with the first books being remastered to further represent their original prints. The current versions of the books, released on November 19, 2014 and March 10, 2015, are the closest representations of the original printings of the 1949-1990 books, as they have remastered illustrations (done using the original colour swatches used by the original authors) and a cover design very similar to the first one. Stepping Stones chapter books (March 28, 2000-present) In 1999, Random House acquired the rights to publish books based on the Biscuit TV series. The most popular of these are the Stepping Stone novelizations of almost every episode, as well as many original stories. In the fashion of Simon & Schuster's Nickelodeon chapter books, the Biscuit chapter books combine the majority of the series with some original material added in, with illustrations by Denise Brunkus, Tim Parsons, and occasionally Clint Bond. Each individual assortment is Palisades Toys In December of 2001, Palisades Toys, a novelty toy company, began distributing Biscuit action figures and novelty items. There have been fourteen four-figure waves of this series released under the Palisades name (see below; all figures are listed under this article): * Wave 1 (December 2001) * Wave 2 (March 2002) * Wave 3 (June 2002) * Wave 4 (September 2002) * Wave 5 (December 2002) * Wave 6 (March 2003) * Wave 7 (June 2003) * Wave 8 (September 2003) * Wave 9 (December 2003) * Wave 10 (March 2004) * Wave 11 (June 2004) * Wave 12 (September 2004) * Wave 13 (December 2004) * Wave 14 (March 2005) In wave 6, Palisades gave the lineup a massive overhaul, redesigning the packaging, beginning to discontinue one wave per year to keep production lines consistent, and releasing larger figures (called "Mega Biscuit Assortment" by Palisades). These figures contain an accessory from the normal figure, and are about 15 inches in height. In wave 12, the packaging was redesigned again to match that of the Biscuit merchandise out at that time. Mattel Mattel was named master toy licensee of the Biscuit series in May 1999, giving them the rights to produce plush, figurines, plastic toys, and novelty items based on the show. The toyline was introduced in January 2000, with more items being introduced in July and September of the same year. In May 2000, Mattel's rights to produce Nickelodeon toys, including Biscuit, were expanded, giving them the privilege of releasing more Biscuit items as time went on. Because of the notable lack of adult-targeted items, there has been some complaints about the target audience of the toyline, as the show itself is darker and edgier than the toys themselves. In response to this, Palisades Toys began to make more mature action figures in 2001 (see above), splitting the line in half; the Mattel toys were aimed at a younger audience, while the others were aimed at older people. Unlike Palisades, Mattel produced many plush toys, including 'Star Beans' and talking versions of the main characters (January 2000), a "talk-and-steam" version of Biscuit (February 2000), a large-sized moving Biscuit (August 2000), interactive RFID-equipped talking plush (August 2001), and non-interactive plush of all sizes (January and July 2000, March and August 2001, August and October 2002, April and July 2003, and March 2004). These plush would be sold as prizes during TWCK's pledge drives, such as the talking and "talk-and-steam" plush being sold in the summer 2000 pledge drive, the moving interactive Biscuit during the Christmas 2000 pledge drive, and so on. Fisher-Price Mattel's rights to manufacture Biscuit items were turned over to Fisher-Price in 2005, following their expanded partnership with Nickelodeon, which in a way required any Nick-related item fall under the jurisdiction of them and not Mattel. This partnership also ended Palisades' rights to manufacture their own action figure series, which was turned over to FP as well. They have released the following waves as a result of this: * Wave 15 (August 2005) * Wave 16 (December 2005) * Wave 17 (March 2006) * Wave 18 (June 2006) * Wave 19 (September 2006) * Wave 20 (December 2006) * Wave 21 (March 2007) * Wave 22 (June 2007) * Wave 23 (internationally only; September 2007) * Wave 24 (internationally only; December 2007) Aside from the regular action figures (which were renamed "Basic Figures" by Fisher-Price), the figure series was also expanded to feature talking figures (released alongside waves 16 and 19), deluxe figures (such as 'smash-and-crash' figures (wave 17) and 'Fun with Guns' figures (wave 20)), an extra mega figure with the yearly tradition of one per year, and episodic figures (waves 18-19 and 22). They also produced more plush and plastic toys, including those with sound, movement, and lights, and also began making roleplay items. The two most best-selling toys in the FP toy series are the Can't Touch Me Biscuit animatronic plush (released in August 2005) and the 9-000 Renegade Supercell Bullet Gun (released in August 2006). The Fisher-Price Biscuit toys are episodic, and as such feature elements tying in to the episode that toy is based on - collector's card, theming, decals, and so on. As with the Mattel toys, there was yet again more bashing of the manufacturer choice being inconsistent with the show's target audience. However, despite these toys being more targeted toward the actual target audience and not younger children, there was even more hatedom from all sides of the fanbase, as the show was a sitcom and Fisher-Price was a preschool toy company. This did not fare well with Fisher-Price, who were clever enough to provide toys based on female characters and barely seen characters due to request from the fandom and the producers of the show. The toy line was discontinued in North America shortly after season 9 ended, mostly due to the above reasons and the fact that Jazwares had acquired the North American toy rights to the series months before (see below). However, in international areas such as South America and Asia, they lasted much longer, being issued all the way up until 2008. In 2012, a Biscuit 3-inch figure was released as part of the ''Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie'''' toy line. Aside from this, no other ''Biscuit merchandise has been made by Mattel. TOMY TOMY have been making The Adventures of Pets/''Biscuit'' items since 1983. In 2000, they began to issue toys from the series internationally, such as the Mattel items, the Palisades figures, and their own merchandise, such as Tomica World vehicles and talking figures. TOMY's license to do Biscuit merchandise was halted everywhere except Japan when Fisher-Price took over in 2005, who were able to release the twenty-third and twenty-fourth waves of the action figure series internationally instead of them and Jazwares. In 2007, TOMY regained their role as international master toy licensee of the show, and have been doing so since. In 2013, TOMY received the rights to make Biscuit toys in North America, thus making them the official master toy licensee of the Biscuit franchise. With this honour, they went on to continue the action figures by releasing these waves: * Wave 51 (September 2014) * Wave 52 (December 2014) * Wave 53 (March 2015) * Wave 54 (June 2015) * Wave 55 (August 2015) * Wave 56 (November 2015) * Wave 57 (March 2016) * Wave 58 (June 2016) * Wave 59 (to be released September 2016) * 65th Anniversary Wave 4 (September 2014) * 65th Anniversary Wave 5 (January 2015) Jazwares In February 2007, it was announced that Jazwares had been appointed master toy licensee of the franchise, including the show. In October of the same year, the new Jazwares Biscuit toy line came out at Toys "R" Us stores in America, Canada, and Puerto Rico, and they continued the infamous action figure series, having distributed and manufactured these waves: * Wave 23 (October 2007) * Wave 24 (December 2007) * Wave 25 (March 2008) * Wave 26 (June 2008) * Wave 27 (September 2008) * Wave 28 (December 2008) * Wave 29 (March 2009) * Wave 30 (June 2009) * Wave 31 (September 2009) * Wave 32 (December 2009) * Wave 33 (March 2010) * Wave 34 (June 2010) * Wave 35 (September 2010) * Wave 36 (December 2010) * Wave 37 (March 2011) * Wave 38 (June 2011) * Wave 39 (September 2011) * Wave 40 (December 2011; this marked the 10th anniversary of the Biscuit action figure series) * Wave 41 (March 2012) * Wave 42 (June 2012) * Wave 43 (September 2012) * Wave 44 (December 2012) * Wave 45 (March 2013) * Wave 46 (June 2013) * Wave 47 (September 2013) * Wave 48 (January 2014) * Wave 49 (March 2014) * Wave 50 (June 2014) * 60th Anniversary Wave 1 (January 2009) * 60th Anniversary Wave 2 (April 2009) * 60th Anniversary Wave 3 (July 2009) * 60th Anniversary Wave 4 (October 2009) * 60th Anniversary Wave 5 (January 2010) * 65th Anniversary Wave 1 (December 2013) * 65th Anniversary Wave 2 (March 2014) * 65th Anniversary Wave 3 (June 2014) They also continued to produce the deluxe figures, expanding it to include light-up figures, super-posers, and more talking figures. Aside from the figures, they also made 2" figurine packs, 3" figures, plush, playsets, and novelty items. Paramount Home Media Distribution Although Paramount Home Entertainment has been making Biscuit videos since 1980 with ''The Adventures of Biscuit the Golden Retriever'' and the subsequent featurettes it was made with (which were released five times: 1987, 1990, 1995, 1998, and 2001), they did not begin making Biscuit videos until March 7, 2000, with the release of ten episodes from the first season on two videos: The Trouble with Friends and Other Stories and Biscuit Has a Bargain and Other Stories. These videos contained five episodes each with live-action interstitial programmes in-between the traditionally-animated segments, which are the same segments from the TWCK broadcasts. Between the release of 25 VHS', Paramount began to embark on another ambition by releasing complete season DVD sets, the first of which was released on November 5, 2002. On February 25, 2003, with the release of the fourth season on VHS, Paramount began to release previous video releases on DVD, and as such were able to distribute the 35 videos released at the time in the new format. With the decline of VHS tapes in 2006, Paramount slowly began to grow out of releasing episode compilations on video, and discontinued all 60 video releases of such things in December of said year. This eventually lead to the covers of each DVD (with the exception of the complete season sets), indicating that they are no longer available on VHS. In 2009, Paramount began to release Biscuit home media in Blu-ray, starting with the season 12 tentpole special and The Adventures of Biscuit the Golden Retriever. They also began to do this to season sets in 2010 with the ninth season, and still do so to this day. Cedar Fair, Paramount Parks, and TAFT (1950-present) Although very little things related to the TV series have made their way into Cedar Fair, the franchise itself has received large recognition, having been featured since the first park's opening in 1950: California (Magicland and Grand Adventure) In Magicland (renamed Paramount's Magicland from 1993 to 2006), visitors can find Biscuit, B-Toner, Flo, Mr. Kenny, and occasionally Mr. Dumb, Steven, Bob, and Sammy at the formerly Time Warner Cable Kids-sponsored Creature Corner and West-side Harbour Dining; the former of which is where the nearby The Adventures of Biscuit the Golden Retriever attraction, added in 2004, sits. This dark ride, located directly nearby the entrance to the main petting zoo, places riders in the action of the 1960 film of the same name. At the exit of the attraction, people can end their Biscuit adventure by meeting the four primary characters at the Biscuit the Dog & Friends meet-and-greet. While the three younger characters are guaranteed to be seen every time the area hosts a meet-and-greet, one character will veer off to explore the domain of Creature Corner and two of the four secondary characters will be seen instead. Not only did Time Warner Cable Kids sponsor Creature Corner, but they also sponsor the next-door Cedar Fair Grand Adventure park (named Paramount's Grand Adventure from its opening in 2002 to 2005 and without the "s''" in 2006), where Biscuit and his friends set up shop in the formerly Nickelodeon and TWCK-sponsored Biscuit 4-D-in-SPACE! 4-D theater and the nearby Dog Town Cineplex enclosed area in HollyBollywood, U.S.A. (both of which have lasted since the park's grand opening). Florida (Magic-Wonder-Lands of Fun and Cedar Fair Studios) Although there are five parks in the area, Biscuit is present in two of them; Magic Wonder-Lands of Fun (originally named Magic Wonderland from 1974 to 1992 and later renamed Paramount's Lands of Fun from 1993 to 2006) and Cedar Fair Studios (named Paramount Studios U.S.A. from its 1993 opening to 2004 and renamed Paramount Studios from 2004 to 2006). At Magic-Wonder-Lands of Fun, Biscuit can be found in the eastern part of Storybookland Kingdom, housing the The Adventures of Biscuit the Golden Retriever dark ride (opened in 1999). This ride, located across from the park's children's rides area, places riders in the action of the 1960 film of the same name. Before people can ride the attraction, they can explore Biscuit's TV series universe by going inside the "really awesome house", rummaging through the Dog Town Museum, visiting Biscuit and Mr. Kenny's houses, and taking a walk through Dog Town in the new interactive queue (added in 2011). At Cedar Fair Studios, the Biscuit 4-D-in-SPACE! (2001) attraction used to be sponsored by TWCK, and is part of a larger "Dog Town Studios" complex area. Time Warner Cable Kids lost their privilege to sponsor Cedar Fair and Biscuit after the July 2016 dispute, and the attractions that were part of this sponsorship had to be slightly enhanced to remove all mentions of TWCK. '''LEGO (2000-2003, 2005-2010, 2015-present) In 1999, The LEGO Group and Viacom started a partnership to produce Biscuit-themed LEGO construction sets. The first four would be introduced in April 2000, then two more sets in July of the same year. All six 2000 sets would be used as a test to see how popular they were, which succeeded; ten more sets were introduced in 2001, eight in 2002, and four in 2003. After a three-year run, the theme was shut off for a year, fueled by Time Warner Cable Kids and Viacom declining a chance to let LEGO sponsor TWCK broadcasts of Biscuit. The theme would later be revived in 2005 after Viacom's partnership with The LEGO Group was expanded to include Nickelodeon-themed products, which Category:Past Programs Category:Programs